Bethany (S11 TCC)
Confessionals Total: 9 (T9 most, Season 11) Season 11 (11.4) * It really just takes a wrong arm, wrong placement, wrong move here or there to get you called into the office, so there’s a lot of pressure to be on point at all times. * office visit I was having a few errors with the choreography, so really hoping they’re going to give me a second chance tomorrow to come in powerful and stronger. * They were disappointed in me because they know I can do better. Think it’s good to have a wake-up call before we are too many dances in to fix. Will be able to correct so we don’t have to have this conversation again. (11.5) * Really excited for today, we get to try on the uniforms and we get really good one-on-one time with K. Really looking forward to that. Hoping I get one of my own by the end of summer. * I’ve never walked a runway before, and I’m the first one to walk today. (11.6) * The timing of the jump split is really important and I jump split early, and it was scary. Thankfully I didn’t get hurt and injure anybody else. * Kitty definitely has a say in who is going to be cut tonight. She is very opinionated, and K+J definitely listen to her and value her opinion. * office visit At this point, it is at the end of week 5, so it is emotional, of course. You never want to be called into the office. I would be upset if I were cut tonight. * cut There’s not enough time to fix placement, and they’re deciding the team. Coming into training camp, doesn’t mean I had a place on the team, and I realize that. Guess I'll probably move back to Kentucky, stay positive. God has another plan for me. They’re going to pick an amazing team, and I just not going to be a part of that, this year. Commentary Season 11 (11.3) * “Bethany looked a little awkward there.” – K (11.4) * “Bethany, you better get in the game and get in it fast. You cannot make this many mistakes.” – K * You’re not finishing your movements. If she says touch the ground, touch the ground. Don’t just go halfway there because it’s easier to get to the next count. – J * dancing during K’s ending confessional when discussing people whose time might be up (11.5) * Kind of good, but I still really want you to break up the expression somehow. – K * This girl’s body is like quintessential. If I could order them all like this, because I don’t have to do anything. * show “She’s got a killer body.” – K, “I wish she could dance like she looks.” – J * “Tess and Bethany can get kind of messy.” – J (11.6) * “Bethany stares real hard with her eyes. She just looks startled all the time. We need her to relax and smile a little bit with her eyes.” – J, “Because we still can’t all figure out why she looks startled.” cameos * she goes into the jump split too early That’s going to hurt somebody. So y’all be really careful. – J * “Bethany landed in her jump split about a whole count ahead of the rest of the team. That has a dangerous domino effect. She could pull somebody else down, somebody could tear a muscle.” – K * “I think Bethany’s boring right out of the gate.” – K * “I have a question mark on you because you’re inconsistent.” – K * “Quit painting with your arms.” – Kitty Carter * “Emily and Bethany are the worst to me tonight.” – K * “Now watch Bethany’s face. She looks scared to death. She’s like this face. She’s got those long legs, but she can’t bring them down.” – KC * You got these long, long legs. You’ve got to get them down. – KC * I think Bethany should be going from Training Camp. – KC Office Visits Total: 2 Season 11 (11.4) * of episode, 2nd of 3 called in K says you started off as one of strongest swimmers, but now you’re metaphorically drowning. If making cuts tonight based off latest routines, you wouldn’t make team. She starts to ask if something happened, and Bethany says tonight was an eye opener, and when she’s practicing with rookies, she’s not realizing mistakes she’s making, and tonight she noticed she was messing up and was trying the fix the choreography that she’d incorrectly learned. K says she’s trying to throw her a life ring, and if she doesn’t recover, she’s be disappointed for her and with her. Bethany says she can do it. (11.6) * of episode, only one called in K asks how she feels right now. Bethany shrugs and says she’s ready to discuss what’s going on. K says she wants her to be good. She’s tall, beautiful, has beautiful kicks. For the dance part, she’s losing detail in her body placement. Bethany says she can fix that. K says her expressions are also expressions of tension, sometimes. So now they need everyone to be great performers with ease and excitement. Right now, their expectations don’t match her performance. Commercial Bethany says she can work on it through weekend and rookie week. Promises she can make leaps and bounds of improvement. K says they are out of time. It’s a decision night and TGTBYLN. Bethany thanks them and wishes there was more time. They do too. End of Journey Season 11 (11.6) * Fifth person cut from training camp (5th out of 10) Other Season 11 (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen * Goes into the jump split too early in the kick-line * Stated as one of four obvious cuts at start of discussion with Kitty Carter Category:Unsuccessful Candidates